mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Small Fish
|spawn = Water between layers 46 and sea level |multiplevers = See History |drops = |exp = 1–3 |entityid = anchovy, angelfish, angler, clownfish, goldfish, hippotang, manderin, piranha |sounds = Hurt & Death }}Small fish are tamable mobs that spawn in water. They have many variants. Spawning Small fish spawn in water between layers 46 and sea level, and can be found in any biome. 'Appearance' Small fish come in eight different colors. These include grey (anchovy), yellow-white stripes (angelfish), dark grey with blue spots (angler), orange with white bands or stripes (clownfish), yellow-gold (goldfish), bluish-yellow (hippotang), orange with blue stripes (manderin), and red (piranha). Drops When killed, small fish drop 0–2 raw fish and 0–2 eggs. They drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Small fish are always passive towards the player, except for piranhas, that will attack the player on sight. They swim around almost immediately when first spawned into the world and wander around aimlessly, swimming up and down through each layer. Occasionally, small fish will stay in one spot for a while. They are not attracted to light, and do not deliberately interact with the player, other than swimming away from the player when approached. They will also swim towards a fish hook that is used in water. They can then be reeled in this way with a fishing rod. Small fish suffocate if they are beached on land for too long. While on land, they do not move, and stay stationary until they suffocate. They can take fall damage and burn like any mob, but they cannot drown. Herd following Piranhas have a 'herd following AI', and will hang out in a group. If a piranha in the group wanders away the others follow it. When piranhas attack, they remain in the group and sometimes one moves towards the player, attacks and returns back to the group. Sometimes one piranha moves towards the player but doesn't attack and returns to the group. This in turn acts as a shy'/aggressive behavior. 'Taming' Small fish are tamed by using a fish net on them; the net will catch the fish, which will then appear in your inventory. After being released from the net, the naming screen will appear and the fish will be tamed. Small fish can be also be tamed by hatching their eggs in water. Tamed piranhas do not attack their owner. Variations There are eight types of small fish. Commands Commands for obtaining any of the small fish eggs. These commands work for 1.7, 1.8, 1.8.9, 1.10.2, and 1.12 versions of Mo' Creatures. In 1.12 and 1.12.2, however, all of these eggs are available in the creative inventory. History Trivia * Small fish are one of the smallest, if not the smallest mobs. They come in random sizes, but some can even be smaller than ants. * When out of water, like other aquatic mobs, small fish are extremely resistant to knockback. * The appearance of piranhas is based on the red-bellied piranha. * Piranhas are the smallest hostile mobs in Mo' Creatures. * Formerly, piranhas were red fishies, but they were revamped and classed as a separate mob in v5.2.0 DEV. * The angelfish variant shares the same model as the Fishy. Gallery Some small fish.png|Several types of small fish. A tamed Piranha.png|A tamed piranha. 2017-11-18_22.54.43.png|An anchovy swimming around. Category:Entity Category:Passive mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Aquatic mobs